1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight module assembling apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Many devices are provided with backlight modules, such as keypads and display screens. A backlight module typically includes a driving circuit board, a light guide plate placed on the driving circuit board, a reflecting plate located between the light guide plate and the driving circuit board, and a light source. Light emitted from the light source is reflected and guided to exit from a predetermined surface of the light guide plate.
In assembly, firstly, the reflector may be adhered on the driving circuit board, and then, the light guide plate is placed on the driving circuit board and covers the reflector. The reflector is usually structured as a thin film for reducing the size of the backlight module. Two opposite surfaces of the reflector are coated with adhesive. The reflector is connected to both the driving circuit board and the light guide plate by the adhesive. Because the reflector is a thin film, when the reflector is adhered to the driving circuit board, the reflector is difficult to position precisely, resulting in brightness and light uniformity of the backlight module being reduced. Therefore, a lot of time and manpower is consumed to ensure the precision of the positioning of the reflector and the flatness of the surface of the reflector, and so the assembling efficiency of the backlight module is relatively low.
What is needed therefore, is a backlight module assembling apparatus addressing the above-mentioned problems.